finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (Final Fantasy IX command)
Dragon is Freya's skillset in Final Fantasy IX. Although it consumes MP, the Dragon skills are not considered magic, and thus can be used when magic-use is blocked, such as when the party enters the anti-magic field within Oeilvert in the Forgotten Continent. Like most of the abilities in Final Fantasy IX, Dragon skills are learned by equipping equipment pieces that teach them. List of skills Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Dragon's Breath.png|Dragon's Breath. DFFOO High Jump.png|High Jump. DFFOO Jump FFIX.png|Jump. DFFOO Reis's Wind.png|Reis's Wind. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Six Dragons.png|Six Dragons. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Freya uses some of her Dragon skills in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade when summoned as a Legend in battle. ;Ability Cards FFAB Lancer - Freya SR.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR 2.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Luna - Freya SR.png|Luna (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+ 2.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Luna - Freya SR+.png|Luna (SR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR 2.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya SSR.png|Dragon Breath (SSR). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Dragoon (F) SSR.png|Dragon's Crest (SSR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR.png|Lancer (SSR). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya SSR.png|Six Dragons (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+ 2.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya SSR+.png|Dragon Breath (SSR+). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Dragoon (F) SSR+.png|Dragon's Crest (SSR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR+.png|Lancer (SSR+). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya SSR+.png|Six Dragons (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SR.png|Dragon Breath (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SR.png|Luna (SR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SR+.png|Dragon Breath (SR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR+.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SR+.png|Luna (SR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SSR.png|Dragon Breath (SSR). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Freya Legend SSR.png|Dragon's Crest (SSR). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR.png|Lancer (SSR). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SSR.png|Luna (SSR). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya Legend SSR.png|Six Dragons (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Breath (SSR+). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Dragon's Crest (SSR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Lancer (SSR+). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Luna (SSR+). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Six Dragons (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Dragon Breath.png|Dragon Breath. FFRK Dragon's Crest.png|Dragon's Crest. FFRK Six Dragons.png|Six Dragons. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Cherry Blossom.png|Cherry Blossom. FFBE Dragon Breath.png|Dragon Breath. FFBE Dragon's Crest.png|Dragon's Crest. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Freya's cards can use Cherry Blossom, and another can use Dragon Crest. For two Lightning CP, the discard of a Freya card and Dulling Freya, Cherry Blossom deals 2000 damage to the opponent for each card the player controls with Dragoon as their name or job. Dragon Crest requires the discard of a Freya card and a Lightning CP, allows the player to choose a Forward and deal it 3000 damage for each Dragoon in their Break zone. Gallery FFIX Lancer.png|Lancer FFIX Reis's Wind.png|Reis's Wind FFIX Dragon Breath.png|Dragon Breath FFIX White Draw.png|White Draw FFIX Luna.png|Luna Six Dragons.png|Six Dragon FFIX Cherry Blossom.png|Cherry Blossom FFIX Dragon Crest.png|Dragon Crest Etymology The command is named as such because Freya is a Dragon Knight. Trivia *Some of Freya's Dragon skills derive from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. Reis's Wind is named after Reis Duelar, and Cherry Blossom is Cloud Strife's ultimate Limit skill in Final Fantasy Tactics. Category:Dragon abilities in Final Fantasy IX Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy IX Category:Dragon abilities